This invention relates to improvements to the two-cycle Diesel internal combustion engine, whereby the intake and exhaust ports on the piston and the cylinder are modified to promote greater circulation of intake gases and exhaust gases during the intake cycle and the exhaust cycle.
Heretofore, numerous inventions have been made improving the performance of internal combustion engines having two-cycles or two strokes as their mode of operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,239 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,254 teach the modification of the piston to accomplish a variety of compression engineering objectives. U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,149 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,562 teach other modifications of the piston head which have attempted to improve the performance of two-cycle internal combustion engines. An improved direction for the exhaust gases was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,348 in alignment with passages rendered available by the movement of the piston on its downward stroke. U.S. Pat. No. 1,550,703 discloses modifications to the side wall and head of the piston which generate helical fluid motion within the bore of the cylinder. Such spiral movement of the gases within the bore directs the exhaust through the central recess located in the head of the piston. U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,025 teaches the employment of recesses in the periphery of the piston head in combination with a spike located in the upper surface of the piston, both structures being designed to promote exhaust of the gases combusted.
Each of the structures disclosed sought improved performance of the internal combustion through modification of the basic compression mechanism. However, there were significant disadvantages to the structures described above, in that the structure used to improve certain intake functions detrimentally affected the exhaust functions, and vice versa. Consequently, an internal combustion engine having modifications to the piston and cylinder which effect improvements to both the intake and exhaust cycles utilizing the same structure is desired. Specifically, a structure is desired which improvements to both cycles yield a syngergistic improvement to the overall performance of the entire engine.